Rose Spell
by October Star
Summary: Gaston and Vanessa work to complete an immortality spell. Megara, Jasmine and Esmeralda are summoned by the sorceress Aurora to stop the murdering couple. Note: This is a dark Disney story and will not contain the traditional Disney themes.
1. Chapter 1

Gaston and Vanessa stuck to the shadows as they snuck up behind the Queen's castle. They crept along the stone until they reached the door. Gaston slowly opened the door until there was just enough room for him to squeeze in. Vanessa slipped in after him and quietly shut the door. Vanessa stuck close to Gaston as she followed him through the castle. The main hallway was well lit with torches hanging from the wall. As they turned down the hallway Vanessa noticed both sides of the hallway were lined with portraits of Queen Grimhilde.

"Vain much?" Vanessa muttered. She took the small dagger out of the sheath she had strapped to her thigh. As they walked down the hallway, Vanessa dragged her dagger across the face of each portrait.

There was only one door at the end of the hall and it was guarded by two men. They were both armed, but not wearing any protection. Gaston drew his sword and Vanessa prepared her bow an arrow. The men spotted them as they approached and immediately took position with their spears. Gaston charged one man and Vanessa shot an arrow at the other. It missed and she cursed under breath. Her next arrow pierced his stomach and the third went straight through his eye. When Vanessa finally reached the door, Gaston was running the other guard through with his sword. Vanessa pulled her arrows out of the guard's body and stuck them back in her bow quiver. They then moved the bodies and opened the door. The corridor on the other side of the door was completely dark. Gaston took one of the torches off the hallway wall and led the way down the corridor. Vanessa prepared her bow and arrow. They had to cross through the dungeons to get to Queen Grimhilde's potion room and no doubt they would run into more guards there.

After wandering down the corridor for a few minutes, Gaston and Vanessa heard tortured screaming ahead of them and they knew they were close to the dungeons. Gaston set the torch in an empty holder on the wall and unsheathed his sword. As they got closer to the dungeon hallway, Gaston stopped and put his arm in front of Vanessa.

"Vanessa," Gaston whispered.

"What?" Vanessa hissed. She was anxious to start killing the guards and was annoyed by Gaston's delay.

"Don't miss this time."

Vanessa narrowed her eyes at him. "I won't."

Gaston pulled Vanessa towards him and pressed his mouth against hers. When they pulled apart Gaston smiled at her.

"Dumb, brute," Vanessa muttered, but she couldn't help smiling back at him.

Gaston winked at her and they quickly rounded the corner. Gaston ran straight for the guards and Vanessa was able to shoot an arrow into one the guard's back before they other guards noticed they were there. Vanessa was surprised to see there were only ten guards they had to get pass. Gaston immediately stabbed one of them through the chest while she shot an arrow through another's neck. This time Vanessa hit every one of her targets with deadly accuracy. After she had killed half the guards, Vanessa paused to watch Gaston. He stabbed one guard in the stomach and then swiftly swung his sword and slit the throat of another. Some blood splattered onto his face and Vanessa bit her lip. There was something about watching her man kill that really turned her on. When all the guards were dead, Vanessa hurried over to Gaston and pinned him up against the bars of one of the cells. She claimed his mouth and he gripped her hair, holding her head in place.

"Please help me!"

Frustrated, Vanessa turned around to see a man was shackled to the wall behind them. He had whip cuts all over his body and was covered in blood. Out of what she considered pity, Vanessa shot one of her arrows through the man. The prisoner's lifeless body slumped against the wall.

Gaston grabbed Vanessa and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he spun around. Gaston pushed Vanessa against the cell and she grabbed the bars to support herself. He passionately kissed her and she moaned as his tongue caressed hers. Vanessa cursed their clothing barriers and wished her man could take her right there. But, they were on a mission didn't have the time. Gaston slowly broke the kiss and lowered Vanessa back to her feet.

Vanessa retrieved her unbroken arrows and put them back in her quiver. They made their way passed the dungeons to a small staircase. The stone steps led down to a large wooden door. Vanessa arched her bow as Gaston pulled open the door. She stepped in first, but there was no one in the potion room. They carefully walked inside and Gaston closed the door behind them. There were lit candles all over the room, which suggested someone had been in there recently and would be returning.

"I'll watch the door, you find the spell book," Vanessa said.

Vanessa aimed her arrow at the door. She heard Gaston rummaging through drawers, but it didn't take him long to find the book.

"Got it," Gaston said. "What's the spell called?"

"I'm not sure," Vanessa replied. "Try looking up the Rose of Immortality."

Gaston flipped through the pages. "Found it."

"What do we need?" Vanessa asked.

"It says we need to collect the tears of Rapunzel while she sings," Gaston said. "Evidently her tears have the power to defy death and bring people back from the dead."

Before Gaston could read anymore, the door slowly started opening. Gaston ripped the page out of the book and stuck it in his belt. As soon as the Queen walked into the room, Vanessa shot a half a dozen arrows into her robe, pinning her to the door. She didn't want to kill the Queen in case they needed her later. Vanessa hurried out the door as Queen Grimhilde started pulling out the arrows. Gaston hit the Queen in the head with the handle of his sword, knocking her out. They didn't want anyone following them. They didn't have any trouble getting out of the castle. They ran through the shadowed yard and Vanessa couldn't help laughing to herself. Finally, immortality was within their reach.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Jasmine, Meg and Esmeralda are the actual Disney characters, not OCs with the same names…_

"I love Halloween!" Meg exclaimed as she finished putting on her make up.

Meg was dressed as a sexy, goth jester. She was wearing a black, silky halter vest with purple triangles on it, tight, skinny black pants and black stiletto boots. She had painted a thin, purple smile on her lips. She lined her purple eyes with thick black eyeliner and purple eye shadow. And with her eyeliner, she drew a couple thin lines from her eyes to her cheekbones. Meg stepped back and admired her reflection. She was glad her top gave her awesome cleavage. She tilted her head to the side; but, something was missing. She bit her lip, then grabbed the purple makeup she used on her smile to color a small circle on the tip of her nose.

"I don't know why you always have to go overboard with your costume," Esmeralda said from the bed.

Esmeralda was lying on her bed applying some black nail polish to her nails. As usual, Esmeralda's costume was simple. She wore a short black dress with lace slits on the side, strappy black high heels and smoky eye shadow. This was a typical outfit for Esmeralda, so to make it look like a Halloween costume she wrapped black leather straps around her forearms and added black angel wings.

"I'm coming out now!" Jasmine announced from the adjoined bathroom.

Meg and Esmeralda rolled their eyes. Jasmine always had to be the center of attention. Though it could be annoying, Meg was partially glad. She was anti-social and never liked having any attention on her, so it was nice to have someone else in the spotlight.

Jasmine stepped out of the bathroom and struck a pose. She was wearing a red, push-up corset, a black mini skirt with attached garter straps, black knee-high stockings and red pump heels. She was supposed to be a vampire and had fake fangs stuck to her canines.

"We're going to a Halloween carnival, not a strip club," Meg muttered.

Jasmine ran her hands over her outfit. "I think I look hot."

"You do," Esmeralda said, blowing on her nails.

"Thank you, _Esmeralda,_" Jasmine said not looking away from Meg.

Meg rolled her eyes. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah." Esmeralda got off the bed and adjusted her wings.

They headed out of Esmeralda's dorm room and to the Halloween carnival. The girls were seniors at the local university and this was their last chance to go to the Halloween carnival at their school. As they walked through the carnival, it was hard not to notice the lustful looks Jasmine was getting. Jasmine smiled at all the guys they passed, but didn't talk to any of them. Jasmine was not the type of girl who ditched her friends for a guy.

"Hey! Let's go through the house of mirrors!" Jasmine suggested excitedly.

The other girls agreed and they went inside. They stopped at every mirror, laughing at their distorted reflections. But as they were nearing the exit, they came across a mirror where they had no reflection.

"That's odd," Esmeralda said, slowly waving her hand in front of the mirror.

A couple walked in front of them and the girls were surprised to see their reflection in the mirror. They realized then that they could see the reflections of everybody who was walking behind them. Theirs were the only reflections that did not appear in the mirror. Jasmine reached out to touch the mirror, but her hand went right through it as if there was no glass there. Jasmine's eyes grew wide in horror and she quickly pulled her hand back.

A mischievous smiled crept across Meg's face. "Let's see what's on the other side."

"Are you crazy?" Jasmine asked. "No way!"

"Oh, come on, Jasmine, it's probably just another exit," Esmeralda said.

Meg and Esmeralda each took Jasmine's hands and the three girls walked through the mirror together. As they were crossing through, it felt like they were being transformed. They couldn't help crying out in pain. When they reached the other side, they collapsed onto their knees. They were completely surrounded by darkness.

"This is _not _another exit," Jasmine snapped.

"So, let's just go back," Esmeralda said.

The girls stood up and turned back the way they came, but they ran into a wall.

"What the hell?" Esmeralda muttered.

"How do we get out of here?" Jasmine asked.

Before anyone could answer her, they heard fluttering behind them. They slowly turned around and were greeted by three floating lights. One was pink, one was green and the other was blue. The lights drifted to the floor. A small swirl of wind wrapped around the lights and suddenly three older women were standing in front of them. The girls gawked at the women.

"Who are you?" Meg finally asked.

"Flora, Fauna and Merryweather," the woman in pink said. "We're the good fairies."

Esmeralda raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you guys a little old to be dressing up for Halloween?"

The women looked at Esmeralda as if they had no idea what she was talking about.

"Do you know where the exit is?" Jasmine asked.

"Come with us," Flora said. "We'll take you to the sorceress."

"No. We want to get out of here," Jasmine said. But, it was too late; the women were already walking away. "I'm not going after them."

"What choice do we have?" Meg asked as she started to follow the women. Jasmine and Esmeralda sighed and went with her.

"My upper back is killing me," Esmeralda muttered as they walked down the dark tunnel. "It feels like someone stabbed me."

"Yeah, my teeth hurt, like I was punched in the mouth," Jasmine said.

"You're just not used to your body's changes," Fauna said, sweetly.

"What changes?" Meg asked.

"You'll see," Merryweather said.

They stopped suddenly in front of a door with a torch on either side of it. Flora opened the door.

"The sorceress is in there," Flora said, motioning for the girls to go inside.

The girls slowly walked inside. The fairies immediately closed the door behind them. The room they were in looked like a witch's cave or, at least, a Wiccan bookstore. Books lined every wall with random herbs, plants and crystals stuck everywhere. Candles in tall holders were placed around the room, dimly lighting the room. A beautiful young woman wearing a dark hooded cloak sat behind a desk, reading a book. She looked up when she heard the girls come in.

"I'm so glad you made it," the sorceress said. "Please, have a seat." She pointed at the three chairs in front of her desk.

The girls hesitantly sat down. The woman removed her hood, revealing her light-colored hair.

"Were they really fairies?" Meg asked, pointing at the door behind them. The sorceress nodded. "So, you're actually..."

"I'm the sorceress, Aurora," she said. "And you're no longer who you thought you were."

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked.

"I have led you here to complete a mission," Aurora said. "But, in order to succeed, you need to be immortal. You have been transformed into the characters you are dressed as."

Jasmine's hand immediately went up to her mouth. She ran her fingers over her fangs. "They're real. That's why my teeth were hurting."

Aurora nodded. "Yes, Jasmine, you are now a real vampire. Esmeralda, you are an angel and those are real wings. Meg, you didn't have to change much. But, you are immortal as well."

"None of this makes any sense," Esmeralda said.

"I know it doesn't, so let me explain," Aurora said. "You are in an alternate universe called the Magic Kingdom; where anything is possible. Everything you believed to be made up exists here: Fairies, mermaids, dragons, ghosts and so on. Of course, we have our villains just like any place. Two of them are especially dangerous: Vanessa and Gaston. They are a notorious couple who kill for fun. But, now they have heard of the Rose of Immortality and they're going after it. This spell is far more dangerous than they know. It will not only make them immortal, but they will also be able control death. They have taken Queen Grimhilde's spell book, so no doubt they already know how to complete the spell. Once it has been completed, they will not be able to kill another immortal person, which is why you were transformed. I need you to stop them."

"Why us?" Jasmine asked.

"The only way to break the spell is to inject them with the blood of a flower, an emerald and a pearl," Aurora said. "Of course, flowers, emeralds and pearls don't bleed. So, I had to dig deeper. The more I studied the history of the spell, the more I learned. No one has ever attempted to complete this spell and it was told the cure to the spell would come from an outside world on all hallow's eve, when the moon is full. It wasn't until recently that I learned that meant you. Jasmine is a type of flower, Esmeralda means emerald and Megara means pearl. If Gaston and Vanessa succeed, your blood will break the spell. Only you three can stop them."

"How?" Meg asked. "We don't even know where Gaston and Vanessa are."

"Or even _who _they are, for that matter," Jasmine said.

Aurora slid a photograph across the desk towards them. The girls looked down at it. "I know what is needed to complete the spell," Aurora said. "They need to mix their own blood with the petals and thorns of the rose, tears of Rapunzel, ichor- which is the blood of Hades- and they need to melt the heart of the Enchantress and pour it into the mix. Stir it with the stem of the rose, while sacrificing another person. Then they must drink the mix."

Jasmine became pale. "My god. Who would do something like that? That's monstrous!"

"Gaston and Vanessa would," Aurora said. "Now, I believe they are going after Rapunzel first. Go to her tower and protect her."

"How?" Meg asked. "We're not exactly skilled fighters."

Aurora smiled. "As part of your transformation, each of you had power bestowed upon you. Jasmine, you're a typical vampire with speed and strength. However, you also have telepathy ability towards ordinary humans. Meg, you can turn yourself into smoke or go completely invisible. Esmeralda, you can fly and you also have lightning power."

Meg couldn't help smiling. "Cool."

Aurora circled the area where Rapunzel's tower was located on a map, then handed it Esmeralda. "Now, go find Rapunzel and stop Vanessa and Gaston."

_A/N: Thank you for reading! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

"How are we supposed to find Rapunzel?" Vanessa asked.

Gaston sat down on a nearby rock and crossed his arms. "I don't know."

Vanessa started pacing back and forth, twirling her knife in her hand. "There _has _to be someone who knows where to find her."

Gaston slowly stood up. "No, I have an idea. Let's go."

Vanessa hurried after Gaston, struggling to keep up with his long strides. "Where are we going?"

"Belle has a mirror that will tell us where to find Rapunzel," Gaston said.

Vanessa stopped short. "Belle? That _princess _you wanted to marry?"

Gaston rolled his eyes and walked over to Vanessa. "I told you she didn't mean anything to me."

Vanessa put her hand on her hip, clearly not convinced. Gaston put his arm around Vanessa's waist and pulled her close. He lowered his mouth to her neck and left a trail of kisses leading up to her ear.

"If it'll make you feel better, you can kill her after we get the mirror," Gaston whispered into Vanessa's ear.

Vanessa's eyes lit up and she smiled at Gaston. "Promise?"

Gaston smiled back at her and nodded. "Yes. But, not until _after _we get the mirror."

X|X|X

Prince Adam's castle was in a very secluded spot and they didn't get many visitors since most people still thought he was a beast. Because of this, there were absolutely no guards securing the castle, so Vanessa and Gaston were able to sneak in with no problem. Gaston led Vanessa to where he had found the beast when he and the mob had attacked to the castle. The room had been transformed into an actual bedroom and Belle and Adam were sitting on the bed when Gaston and Vanessa burst in. Adam immediately stood protectively in front of Belle. Gaston unsheathed his sword and walked towards Adam.

"Where's the mirror?" Gaston demanded.

Adam glared at Gaston. "You are not welcome here. Get out!"

Vanessa quietly slipped around to the other side of the bed. She grabbed Belle by her ponytail and dragged her off the bed. Belle let out a scream and Adam spun around. Vanessa now held her knife against Belle's throat. Gaston grabbed Adam's shirt and forced him to face him.

"Where is the mirror?" Gaston asked again.

Adam shoved Gaston off him and pointed to a small table in front of the window. Gaston went over to the table and picked up the mirror. He stuck it in his belt, then stormed over to Adam. Without hesitation, Gaston ran his sword through Adam's chest. Belle screamed as some of his blood splattered on her. Vanessa laughed.

"Please, let me go!" Belle begged. She tried to pull away from Vanessa and go over to Adam's body.

Gaston heaved Adam's body onto the bed and then Vanessa threw Belle down next to it. Belle began to sob as she ran her fingers over Adam's face. Vanessa quickly dragged her knife across Belle's throat. Belle gripped her neck, struggling to breathe. Eventually she collapsed forward on top of Adam. Vanessa ran her finger through the blood on the sheets. She slowly licked some of the blood off her finger, teasing Gaston. Gaston grabbed her wrist and gently sucked the rest of the blood off her finger. Vanessa sighed and he roughly pushed her against the wall. When he kissed her, Vanessa could taste the blood on his tongue.

"Someone had to have heard her scream," Vanessa muttered, breaking the kiss. "We should go."

Gaston nodded and they quickly made their way out of the castle. When they were a safe distance away, they stopped and Gaston pulled out the mirror.

"Show me Rapunzel," Gaston commanded.

Vanessa watched as a green light came from the mirror. Gaston turned the mirror around so Vanessa could get a look at it. Instead of seeing her own reflection, she saw a young girl with impossibly long blonde hair.

"Where is she?" Vanessa asked. The image in the mirror suddenly changed to that of a tall tower in the middle of a forest.

X|X|X

It took Gaston and Vanessa a while to find Rapunzel's tower, but they eventually stumbled across it.

"How do we get in?" Vanessa asked after they had circled the tower a few times.

Gaston shrugged. "I guess we climb up to that window."

Using a couple of their knives, the two of them were able to climb up the side of the tower. Gaston slipped into the window first, with Vanessa right behind him. They were immediately greeted by Gaston being hit in the head with a frying pan. He stumbled a little bit, but it didn't knock him out. He quickly unsheathed his sword and Vanessa readied her bow. It was completely dark in the tower and they couldn't see their attacker.

"Who are you?" a small voice demanded.

"Rapunzel, is that you?" Vanessa asked, putting away her weapon. She nodded at Gaston and he did the same. "We're friends of your mother's."

That wasn't entirely a lie. Gothel had helped Vanessa and Gaston with a couple missions here and there by providing information she had learned from other people in the nearby village. They had been surprised to learn that Gothel was acting as Rapunzel's mother.

A small lantern was lit in front of them and Rapunzel emerged from the darkness. "Wh-where is my mother?" she stammered. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Vanessa said. "We passed her in the woods. She said she was going to be gone longer than she expected."

"What are your names?" Rapunzel asked, holding the frying pan out in front of her.

"My name is Vanessa and this is Gaston."

Rapunzel frowned at Gaston, obviously intimidated by him. "Since my mother isn't home, I think you should leave."

"Of course, dear," Vanessa said.

Gaston slowly slipped through the shadows until he was standing next to Rapunzel. He grabbed the frying pan and tossed it across the room. Rapunzel started to run, but he reached out and pulled her back. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place. Vanessa walked up to them and ran her hand over Rapunzel's hair.

"How did you know about my hair?" Rapunzel asked. "Who really sent you?"

Vanessa looked at Rapunzel, confused. "Your hair? Honey, we're not here for your _hair_."

"Then what do you want?" Rapunzel asked.

"Your tears," Vanessa said. She held up a small vial.

Rapunzel struggled to get away from Gaston. "What?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and grabbed a handful of Rapunzel's hair. "Listen, brat, we're not going to kill you unless we have to. So, just cooperate so we can leave."

Rapunzel stopped struggling and nodded.

"According to the spell, you have to cry into the vial while singing," Gaston said. "So, get on with it."

Rapunzel bit her lip. "I can't make myself cry."

Vanessa groaned. She took her knife out of her thigh sheath and quickly stabbed it through Rapunzel's stomach. "Now, start singing."

Rapunzel nodded as the tears poured down her cheeks. _"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine..." _

Vanessa and Gaston watched in amazement as Rapunzel's hair started glowing. Nothing, however, was out of the ordinary with her tears. But, Vanessa collected them in the vial anyway. She gave the knife in Rapunzel's stomach one last twist before she and Gaston escaped out of the tower.


	4. Chapter 4

"I thought you said Vanessa stabbed you," Meg said, eyeing Rapunzel's stomach. There was a blood-stained rip in Rapunzel's corset, but no sign of a wound.

Rapunzel nodded, playing with her hair. "She did. I healed myself."

"Are you a vampire, too?" Jasmine asked, confused.

Rapunzel looked at Jasmine like she was crazy. "Vampires don't exist."

Jasmine smiled at her, showing off her fangs. Rapunzel's eyes grew wide with fear.

"N-no. I'm not a vampire," Rapunzel said. "My hair has healing powers when I sing."

Esmeralda stared at Rapunzel, obviously having trouble believing that. But, she didn't say anything.

"You know..." Rapunzel continued. "You three look really familiar."

"I'm sure we've never met," Meg said.

Rapunzel giggled. "Of course we haven't. I've never been out of my tower. But, I think I've read about you."

"Can you please focus?" Esmeralda said. "Do you know where Gaston and Vanessa were going?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "No. They-"

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

The girls all tuned towards the window.

"Who is that?" Jasmine asked.

"That's my mother," Rapunzel said as she lowered her hair out the window.

She pulled Gothel up and she stumbled inside. When Gothel saw Meg, Esmeralda and Jasmine she gasped.

"Who are you?" Gothel demanded.

Rapunzel put a reassuring hand on her mother's shoulder. "It's okay, mother. They're here to help."

Gothel didn't take her eyes off the three girls. "Help? Help with what?"

"I was attacked," Rapunzel said. "These girls are trying to find the people who did it."

Gothel's eyes suddenly filled with panic as she turned to face her daughter. "Attacked? Who attacked you, dear?"

Rapunzel thought for a second. "A big, muscular man and a thin woman with dark hair."

"Gaston and Vanessa," Jasmine told Gothel.

A look of recognition crossed Gothel's face, then immediately was replaced by a look of anger. Jasmine raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was the only one who caught the sign that Gothel knew them.

"They claimed to be friends of yours," Rapunzel said. "Is that true, mother?"

"Yes," Gothel said. "At least, our paths have crossed a couple times."

"Do you know where we can find them?" Jasmine asked.

"No," Gothel said, hesitantly. "Look, my daughter has been through a lot. I would appreciate it if you all left now."

Meg nodded and she and Esmeralda started towards the window.

"Wait," Jasmine said, studying Gothel. "She isn't telling us everything."

Meg, Esmeralda and Rapunzel all looked at Gothel. Gothel was becoming uneasy.

"How do you know?" Meg asked.

"I can read her mind," Jasmine said. "Kinda. I'm still trying to get the hang of it, so I'm only getting parts of it. But, I know there's more that she's not telling us."

Gothel started to run, but Jasmine grabbed her and pushed her down on a chair. Using her new strength, Jasmine held Gothel down. Meg restrained Rapunzel to keep her from trying to help her mother.

"Let us go!" Gothel demanded.

"Tell us what you know," Esmeralda said.

Gothel glared at her. "No."

"It sounds like there are other people helping Vanessa and Gaston," Jasmine said.

Gothel shot Jasmine a dirty look. "Stop doing that!"

"Then answer Esmeralda," Jasmine said.

Gothel turned back to Esmeralda. "Go to Hell."

Esmeralda scowled at Gothel.

"Mother, just tell them!" Rapunzel pleaded, seeing how angry Esmeralda was getting. "Why are you trying to protect them? They tried to kill me!"

Gothel ignored Rapunzel. "Even if I tell you, you can't stop them. You have no idea what you're up against."

"Enlighten us," Esmeralda said.

Gothel stared blankly at Esmeralda and slowly shook her head. Esmeralda was now passed annoyed. She grabbed Gothel's shoulder and sent a small surge of lightning into her body. Gothel let out a scream.

"Mother!" Rapunzel cried. "Please stop!"

Esmeralda let go of Gothel. Gothel slumped forward, breathing heavily.

"All I know is that they're trying to complete some sort of spell," Gothel said quietly. "I don't know where they are or why they came after Rapunzel."

"Who else is helping them?" Esmeralda asked.

"I'm not a traitor," Gothel said, finally looking back up at Esmeralda. "I _won't _tell you that."

Esmeralda gripped both of Gothel's shoulders and sent bigger bolts of lightning through her. Gothel screamed. Meg and Rapunzel stared in horror. Gothel's skin had a slight glow to it as the lightning flowed through her body. Jasmine made a face as the smell of burning flesh circulated through the room.

"Stop it!" Rapunzel was now sobbing. "You're going to kill her!"

Esmeralda immediately stopped and took a step back. Gothel groaned in pain.

"Don't make me do that again," Esmeralda said. "Give us the names of the people who are helping Vanessa and Gaston."

Gothel coughed. "Frollo, Jafar and Dr. Facilier."

Meg let go of Rapunzel and she immediately ran to her mother's side. Gothel weakly took Rapunzel's hair in her hands.

"_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine,_" Rapunzel sang. "_Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine._"

Jasmine let go of Gothel and jumped back as Rapunzel's hair started glowing. Within a few seconds, Gothel was completely healed. She stood up and marched towards Esmeralda. Esmeralda held up her hand and a small ball of lightning formed in her hand. Gothel came to an abrupt stop.

"I want you to leave now and never come back here," Gothel demanded.

The girls made their way towards the window. Jasmine jumped out of the window and landed easily on her feet. Esmeralda put her arm around Meg flew out the window. They joined Jasmine on the ground and then hurried away from the tower.

"I guess the first step is to find Gaston and Vanessa's accomplices and see if we can figure out where to find them," Meg said. "Or, at least, find out where they're going next."

"It's going take too long if we try going after them one by one," Jasmine noted. "We should split up and each go after one."

Esmeralda nodded. "All right. I guess I'll take Frollo. Jasmine, you take Jafar. And, Meg, you take Dr. Facilier. We'll meet back at Aurora's."

"How are we going to find them?" Meg asked.

"I can communicate with Aurora telepathically," Jasmine said. "I'm sure she knows where they are."

Jasmine sat down and closed her eyes. She sat perfectly still, except to occasionally make marks on the map. She then opened her eyes and looked down at the map. She made three circles, then stood up and held out the map.

"Jafar is here, Frollo is here and Dr. Facilier is here," Jasmine said, point at the map.

"Good luck, girls." Esmeralda spread her wings, then gracefully took off towards the sky and flew away.


	5. Chapter 5

Once back at the hideout, Gaston kicked off his boots and collapsed on the bed. Vanessa sat down next to him and studied the vial of Rapunzel's tears. 

"I don't understand," she said. "There is nothing out of the ordinary with these tears. But her _hair-" _

Gaston rolled his eyes. "Let's just follow the spell as it is in the book and not over think or second guess it."

"You're right." Vanessa stuck the vial into a drawer.

Gaston reached over and wrapped his arm around Vanessa's waist. He pulled her down on the bed so she was lying next to him. She rested her head on his chest and he ran his hand up and down her arm. Just the feel of Gaston's hand on her bare skin gave her chills. Vanessa slid her hand down Gaston's body, then ran her fingers over his belt buckle. He tightened his grip on her in anticipation. She undid the belt and pulled it off. Gaston grabbed her leg and lifted her on top of him. Vanessa quickly removed his shirt and lowered her mouth to his. Gaston gripped her hips with one hand and grabbed the back of her head with the other. Vanessa sighed and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Gaston used his body to flip Vanessa on her back without letting go of her. Vanessa ran her nails down Gaston's back as he pushed himself against her. Gaston gently wrapped his hand around her neck and slid his other hand up her thigh. He then lowered his mouth to her chest and slowly untied her corset with his teeth. Vanessa entangled her fingers in Gaston's thick hair, holding his head in place.

They were interrupted, however, when the room suddenly filled with black smoke. Vanessa groaned and retied her corset. She and Gaston sat up and watched as the smoke disappeared and Maleficent appeared. Neither of them masked their annoyance and anger at her inconvenient entrance.

"What do you want, Maleficent?" Vanessa demanded.

"Did you get the book?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes," Gaston said.

"And the tears?" Maleficent asked. 

"Yes," Gaston replied, impatiently. 

"Perfect. Next you will need to get the ichor. That will be tricky, but not impossible," Maleficent said. "Hades likes making deals, so offer him something he'd want in return."

"Like what?" Gaston asked.

Maleficent shot him an annoyed look. "Figure something out."

"Fine."

Gaston ran his hand through his hair, which had come loose from his ponytail when Vanessa grabbed his head. Vanessa couldn't help but notice the way his bicep flexed when he did this. She imagined gripping his bicep as her body tensed in climax. Her mind wandered to Gaston pulling her onto his lap and wrapping those strong arms tightly around her. He'd press his mouth against her bare chest as she'd arch her back and moan...

"Oh, honestly, Vanessa!" Maleficent snapped. "Could you please control your thoughts?"

Vanessa forgot Maleficent could hear the thoughts of the people around her.

Vanessa glanced at Gaston's half naked body and then looked up at Maleficent. "Look at him, Maleficent. If you were me, could you?"

Maleficent rolled her eyes as she wrapped her hands around her staff. "Get the ichor!" With that she slammed the staff against the floor and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The smoke hadn't even begun to clear before Gaston had Vanessa pinned down on the bed.

"What were you thinking about?" Gaston asked her in a low voice.

Vanessa whispered the scenario she had thought of earlier into Gaston's ear. She could feel him get turned on and she nibbled his earlobe. This time, Gaston didn't bother trying to untie her corset. He quickly pulled off her leather pants, revealing her black panties. Vanessa wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her.

"I want you," Vanessa whispered.

Gaston let out a low growl as he grabbed Vanessa's panties and ripped them right off her body.

X|X|X

Vanessa sat awake that night, listening to Gaston's heavy breathing. She reached over the side of the bed and picked up her knife off the floor. The knife still had some of Belle's dried blood on it. Vanessa carefully ran her finger over the blood. She couldn't help thinking about how twisted hers and Gaston's relationship was. Both of them had planned on marrying someone they didn't love just so they could obtain what they wanted. But now that they were both actually in love, they had never even mentioned marrying _each other_. Of course, Vanessa wasn't blind; she could see the resemblance between her and Belle. Was that the only reason Gaston wanted to be with her? To give him some satisfaction after Belle chose Adam? Maybe at first, but she knew Gaston truly loved her now.

As if he, too, could hear her thoughts, Gaston rolled onto his side and put his arm over her.

"Vanessa," Gaston murmured.

Vanessa smiled at him, happy to hear that he was dreaming about her. She reached down and brushed his hair off his face. He was sexy even when he was sleeping. Vanessa didn't think she'd ever get used to how beautiful he was. She gently stroked his cheek with her index finger. Gaston slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. When he saw Vanessa was holding her knife he gave her a mischievous grin.

"Planning on killing me in my sleep?" Gaston asked.

Vanessa smiled at him. "Of course not."

Gaston eyed the knife. "Stop thinking about Belle," he said suddenly.

"What? How did you-"

Gaston laughed. "I know you better than you think."

Gaston slid Vanessa down so she was now lying down. He then rolled her onto her side and pulled her closer to him so his chest was pressed against her back.

"I love you, Vanessa," Gaston said. "Nothing, and no one, can ever change that."

Vanessa smiled to herself as she listened to Gaston slowly fall asleep. She stared at the knife in her hands. She cut her finger and ran it down the blade, smearing her own blood over Belle's.

_I win._


	6. Chapter 6

"Let's play a game."

It hadn't been hard for Meg to find Dr. Facilier. He was working as a tarot reader at a nearby carnival and, thanks to her new look, Meg had no trouble sneaking into the workers' area. She had to admit she loved this new persona she had going on. She practiced turning into smoke and invisible on her short journey to find Dr. Facilier and now had it down.

Meg was now strapping Dr. Facilier to the knife toss wheel while he struggled to get away and threatened her with his "friends on the other side". Meg just ignored him and let him rant. Once she was sure he was strapped in tight enough, she walked a few feet away where a collection of throwing knives were piled onto a small table. She picked one up and tested the sharpness with the tip of her finger.

"I won't hurt you if you tell me how I can find Gaston and Vanessa," Meg continued.

"That doesn't sound like a game," Dr. Facilier hissed. "That sounds like a threat."

Meg shrugged. "It'll be a game for me. I've never done a knife toss before."

Dr. Facilier's eyes grew wide. Meg smiled at him before disappearing and then reappearing right in front of him.

"You wanna test your luck?" She asked him.

"I'm not afraid of you."

Meg ran her hand over the edge of the wheel. "How's your pain tolerance?"

Dr. Facilier barely had time to react before Meg spun the wheel with all of strength. She moved back to the table with the knives and watched him spin around in a brown and purple blur. She threw one knife and missed his leg by an inch. She threw a couple more knives, each one missing him completely.

"Shit," she muttered.

Meg could hear Dr. Facilier laughing and she growled in frustration. She picked up a handful of knives and walked up to the wheel. It was slowing to a stop and she jabbed a knife into Dr. Facilier's arm, causing the wheel to come to an abrupt stop. Dr. Facilier was sideways and she spun the wheel so he was upright. She then stuck another knife in his other arm. He winced in pain, but made no noise.

"Where are they?" Meg demanded.

Dr. Facilier just laughed in response. Meg looked around the room and noticed a chest full of costumes and props. She started rummaging through it until she found a blindfold. She slipped it over Dr. Facilier's eyes and the started throwing knives at him again. The first hit him just under his rib cage. The next, hit an inch lower. She threw one after another, forming a line of knives down his body. He whimpered, but still didn't give in. She walked back over to him and slammed a knife into his stomach. She then stabbed both of his thighs. When he still didn't talk, Meg twisted the knife in his stomach and dragged it down, cutting him open. This caused Dr. Facilier to scream out in pain, but he still didn't tell Meg what she wanted to know.

"You're tough, I'll give you that," Meg said. "But, not invincible."

Meg only had two knives left and she picked up one. She lightly ran the tip of it over his crotch and he started squirming.

"Where are they?" She repeated.

"I won't tell you."

Meg put more pressure on the knife. A couple tears rolled down his cheeks and she stifled a laugh.

"Will you talk now?"

"Never."

"Then you leave me no choice."

Meg used all the force she could muster and pierced Dr. Facilier right through his groin. He screamed and started bawling.

Meg gave him a mock frown, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Aw. Did that hurt?" Dr. Facilier didn't respond. "Last chance. Tell me what I want to know."

Dr. Facilier continued to cry, but didn't say anything. Meg shrugged and picked up her last knife.

"You're useless now."

She whipped her last knife at him and it went straight through his head. She smiled triumphantly as his lifeless body slumped forward. Her momentary victory faded, however, when the realization that she had just killed somebody sank in. She watched the blood drip down the wheel, staining it. She quickly turned and hurried away. She was a little disoriented and ran into somebody.

"Meg?"

_Why didn't you go invisible?_ She scolded herself. That's when it registered that the person called her by her name. She looked up and saw a muscular man dressed as a Greek warrior, complete with a cape.

"Meg," he said again. "It's really you." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Meg struggled to get away from him, but he was impossibly strong. She kneed him in the stomach, which didn't seem to have any affect on him, but he let go anyway.

"Meg, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't _know _you!" Meg snapped.

The man looked genuinely hurt as if she had just insulted him. "Meg, it's me; Hercules."

Meg narrowed her eyes at him. He did look somewhat familiar, but at first she couldn't place where he has seen his face before. Then it hit her. When she was sneaking in, she saw his picture on a poster; he was The World's Strongest Man.

"I don't know anyone by that name. Leave me alone."

Meg started walking away and he called after her. Meg ignored him and made herself invisible. And, just like that, she was gone.

X|X|X

"My God," Frollo whispered when he saw Esmeralda. "It's impossible."

Esmeralda was descending down in front of the Palace of Justice just as Frollo had been walking out. When she landed in front of him, her wings fluttering out behind her, Frollo fell to his knees.

"Forgive me, gypsy," Frollo muttered. "I was a weak man and I didn't know what I was doing."

Esmeralda stared at him. _Great, _she thought, _I got the crazy guy._

"I don't know what you're talking about," Esmeralda said.

Frollo slowly stood up. "You're not the gypsy girl?" Esmeralda shook her head. A look of fear crossed his face. "Then you're a demon disguised as the dead girl!"

He turned and ran back into the Palace of Justice. Esmeralda hurried after him. The inside wasn't big enough for her to fly after him and her wings slowed her running. He ducked inside a room, slamming the door behind him. Esmeralda tried to open it, but it was locked. Esmeralda was beginning to get frustrated and she used her lightning to destroy the door. Frollo was cowering in the corner, clutching a cross. Esmeralda barely noticed him, though. She was staring at what could only be described as a shrine… of her. At the top of the far wall her name had been painted in big, black letters. The rest of the wall was covered with photographs and paintings of her. She appeared to be dancing in every one of them. In front of the wall was a table that had a tambourine and a purple scarf on it. Esmeralda didn't remember doing anything that was captured in the pictures, but there she was. She felt like she was going to faint, but she forced herself to stay conscious.

Esmeralda slowly turned her head so she was facing Frollo. He was still clutching the cross and now he was quietly praying. Esmeralda ripped the cross out of his hands and threw it across the room.

"Explain this!" she demanded, pointing at the wall. She hadn't meant to shout, but at this point she had little control over her body. She was so angry, confused and scared; she completely forgot why she had come there in the first place. "How do you know who I am? Where did these pictures come from?"

"I-I used to watch you dance. That is, until y-you disappeared," Frollo stammered. "Everyone thought you were dead."

None of this was making any sense. The only explanation she could come up with was that this man was trying to distract her from her true purpose; finding Gaston and Vanessa. Esmeralda's heart was racing and without thinking, she threw a large ball lightning at the shrine. Frollo tried to get away, but Esmeralda stepped in front of him and spread out her wings.

"You're not going anywhere," Esmeralda hissed. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but it's not going to work."

Frollo held his hand out in front of him as a feeble defense. "I-I don't-"

"Where are Gaston and Vanessa?"

Frollo lowered his hand. "What?"

"Where are they?" she demanded. She was losing patience with him and it was getting harder not kill the old man.

"I don't know where they are."

"Tell me what you _do _know about them!"

Frollo was shaking now. "All I know is they're working for Malficent."

"Who is that?"

Frollo looked at her in disbelief. "You don't know who Maleficent is?"

Esmeralda shot a bolt of lightning at him, knocking him to the ground. "You're on thin ice, old man!"

Frollo clutched his heart. "Maleficent-" he coughed- "Maleficent is a dark and powerful fairy. Rather, more like Satan in female form."

"And Gaston and Vanessa are working for her?"

"Yes. Her plan is to use them to do her bidding." Frollo leaned back against the wall. "If she succeeds with this spell, she'll be unstoppable."

"What do you mean?"

"Maleficent has been trying to take over the Magic Kingdom and has failed time after time," Frollo explained. "But if Vanessa and Gaston complete the spell, she'll destroy all the good in this universe and evil will reign."

X|X|X

Jasmine was having a hard time ignoring the lustful glance Jafar was giving her. It was distracting her and she couldn't focus on her task. Of course, she was used to boys and men staring at her, but the look Jafar was giving her was almost like he had _had _her before. Not necessarily sexually, but more like he had power over her at some point. She knew this was impossible since she had never met him before, but she still couldn't shake the eerie feeling.

"What brings you here to see me, Princess?" Jafar asked. "If it's for that street rat, I don't know where he is. Although, I must say, it is quite surprising to see you again."

_Again? What is he talking about?_

Jasmine desperately wanted to ask him, but she didn't want him to know that he was getting to her. She tried using her telepathy on him, but it didn't work. She tilted her head, taking in Jafar's lusting eyes and knew the best way to get him to tell her what she needed to know. She slowly walked towards him; swaying her hips and making sure her breasts were the dominant point of her appearance.

Jafar wrapped his hand tightly around his snake staff. "Well, now, doesn't this look familiar?"

Jasmine repressed a shudder. _Ew! _

When she was standing only inches from him, she leaned forward, putting her hand on his thigh.

"I would love to… _hang out _with you, Jafar, but I'm trying to find someone," Jasmine said. "Maybe you can help me?"

"Of course. Anything you want, pussy cat."

_Oh, dear God. _

"I need you to help me find Vanessa and Gaston."

Jafar suddenly became angry and he shoved Jasmine off him. She stumbled to the floor, but was back on her feet in an instant. Jafar pointed his snake staff at her and bright red and yellow electricity shot out of its mouth. It zapped Jasmine and the next thing she knew she was surrounded by glass. Sand poured out of the top and she quickly stepped out of the way.

"Now this _does _look familiar," Jafar hissed, walking towards the giant hourglass. "Only this time, that boy isn't here to save you."

Jasmine glared at him. She pushed her hands out in front of her, full force, and shattered the glass in front of her. When she stepped out of the hourglass, the jagged glass cut her arms and hands. Jafar then watched in horror and shock as the cuts healed immediately.

Jafar's mouth fell open. "How… What are you?"

Jasmine smiled at him, flashing her fangs. "You can't hurt me."

Jafar tried zapping her again with his snake staff, but she quickly dodged it. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Jasmine grabbed his staff and smashed it against the floor. She tossed it aside and stared him down.

"Tell me where I can find Gaston and Vanessa."

Jafar's lips curled into a smile. "If Maleficent wins, I will finally rule. I'm not going to help you."

Jasmine tried to focus on getting Jafar to tell her where Vanessa and Gaston were, but a sudden pang in her stomach distracted her. She put her hand over her stomach and hunched over a little.

"What's the matter, Princess? Is a stomach ache going to take out the big bad vampire?"

"I'm not a princess," Jasmine muttered, still too distracted by the pain. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

Jafar rolled his eyes. "Because you _are _Princess Jasmine."

Jafar wrapped his long fingers around Jasmine's arm and led her into another room. This room was smaller, but still just as beautiful as the throne room they had just been in. Jafar let go of her and pointed to a large painting hanging on the wall. Jasmine stared at it for a moment before the image registered in her head. She was the main focus of the picture; she was wearing a purple dress, with a matching tiara. To her right was a short, older man; to her left was a tall, very attractive man who had his arm around her waist and was looking down at her, instead of at whoever was painting them. Jasmine reached up to touch the painting, but another sudden pang caused her to double over.

_You need to feed._

Aurora's thoughts over took her own and Jasmine knew Aurora was communicating with her.

"Feed," Jasmine repeated. She was beginning to really regret dressing as a vampire. Although, at the time she had no idea she was actually going to be turned into a real vampire and actually have to drink someone's blood.

Jasmine slowly turned around and zeroed in on Jafar and his stupid lustful look. Her instincts took over and she lunged at him.

A few minutes later, Jasmine was just finishing draining Jafar when she heard someone say her name. Startled, she turned around. Standing behind her was the handsome man from the painting. Next to him was a floating carpet and a monkey. The man was staring at her with wide eyes and she realized she probably had blood all over her mouth. She wiped it with the side of her hand and stood up. The man looked down at Jafar and raised an eyebrow. A half smile slowly formed on his lips and Jasmine felt butterflies in her stomach.

_Focus, Jasmine! You need to report back to Aurora._

"I should go."

Jasmine started to walk passed him, but he reached out and took her hand.

"Please don't leave again, Jasmine," he said.

Jasmine looked down at his fingers intertwined with hers. She loved him, that much she knew. But it didn't make any sense; she had never seen him before.

"I'm sorry," she finally said. "But, I don't know who you are."

"I'm Aladdin. You don't remember who I am?"

Jasmine looked into his brown eyes and wished with everything inside her that she knew who he was.

"I'm sorry." Jasmine carefully slid her hand out of his and ran away.


End file.
